Expect
by siriuslybritish
Summary: Eden Peverell was raised in a strict pureblood family, but she could care less.Eden knows what to expect out of herslef...But does everyone else?Life is full of hard challenges...and expectations- good or bad, evil or not. Expect.


**A/N**- Hi Guys! I've always thought it would be cool to write a detailed Harry Potter fan fiction, so here it is! I own any characters you **DO NOT** recognize, while J.K Rowling owns every plot you notice and you **DO** recognize from Harry Potter. No copying! Enjoy!

Je T'aime!

_**~siriuslybritish**_

Chapter One~

I woke up to the sun shining through my window, onto my face, and an owl pecking on the window. I rubbed my eyes and stood up to open the window. I'm actually surprised that the owl wasn't blinded by the sun, considering that I almost was. The owl dropped a letter in front of me and sat on the open window frame, watching. The letter was a normal yellow-ish color…with the Hogwarts Crest on it! "My Hogwarts letter! Yes!" I exclaimed to myself. I heard a 'bump' upstairs. It must be my sister- she must have gotten her letter too! I almost hugged the owl, but as I made the gesture it screeched, flapped its wings and flew away. I guess owls aren't too affectionate, huh? I quickly looked over at my digital alarm clock, bouncing with excitement. It read 5:32 a.m. I guess I won't wake my parents up, then. I am not in the mood for a worshiping ceremony right now…or any other time. Because we are Pureblood's, it's a HUGE deal when someone is excepted to Hogwarts. Our family is clean and pure- we have never had a blood-traitor, or a squib, or disinherited someone from it. I honestly don't care, as long as I am with the ones I love. Sometimes it's hard to get love from my parents, since they work in the ministry and at the same time they serve the Dark Lord. I will too, soon enough. I carefully opened the letter and spilled the many folded pieces of parchment out onto my writing desk. I picked the thick bundle of parchment up and gently unfolded it. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Peverell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head-Mistress

It also had a rather long list of clothing, books, equipment and something about First-Years not having their own broomstick. I'll say it now- It was so amazing! My heart was thumping so hard and so loud, I'm surprised that it didn't wake my sister up! Speaking of my sister, I decided to go to her room and, well, talk about Hogwarts, really. I tip-toed out of my room and up to hers. After carefully knocking on Hazel's door, she opened it, still looking a bit sleepy. She let me come in, and I sat on her bed- which was were her Hogwarts letter was carefully laid out sat. So, as expected of course, Hazel did get accepted! Hazel smiled, sat down on her bed, and said, "Are you excited, Eden?" "Oh my goodness, yes! Aren't you? I just cannot believe we have been accepted to Hogwarts!" I replied, as she nodded. "It will be amazing." She said, yawning. Until about 9:30, we talked and talked about Hogwarts. Father knocked on the door and stepped inside with Mother. "Oh, so you both got your Hogwarts Acceptance letters! Wondrous news, isn't it? We came to ask you if you'd like to go to Diagon Alley today or another time. Remember, term starts September first, girls." Mother said, looking at me and expecting _me _to answer. "And we do have a large number of things to purchase, don't we?" Father said. "Thank you Mother, Thank you Father- we'll go today, if we could." Hazel answered for the both of us. "Alright, get dressed, then." Mother said, obviously a bit irritated that I didn't answer. You see, Hazel is the one who spends the most time with our parents and talks with them the most, but I seem to be focused-on more and Mother and Father do not like the fact that I am a quiet girl. They expect me to be the 'star' of the Death-Eaters someday, when I do join. I would do anything to get out of that position though! I have already met the Dark Lord once or twice, and Mother and Father tell me that he is "pleasured, and eager to have a specially-skilled Death-Eater to come". To be honest, I'm a bit scared of the Dark Lord, and I assume that many people are, but they choose to hold their tongues...Unless he or she wants to be killed and fed to Nagini, his pet snake, that is.

Hazel and I got dressed as mother ordered and went downstairs. I folded our 'to-get' lists and put them both in my pocket. Our House-Elf, Twinkle, sat a plate with two waffles, drenched with syrup, in front of us each. Poor twinkle-it's not right for her to have to serve us every day of her own precious life, is it? Hazel immediately dug in, but I didn't feel so hungry. "Eden, eat your breakfast." Father ordered, taking a sip of orange juice. I cut into the waffle and took a bite, and eventually gave the other waffle to Hazel while Mother and father were not looking. After we all finished breakfast, Hazel and I washed our hands and whatnot, then we walked into the foyer, where Mother and father were waiting. "Alright, since The Floo-Network will basically cover you in ashes, we are going to simply apparate to Diagon Alley. Take my hand please." Father explained holding out his hands, as mother took one and Hazel took the other. I took Hazel's hand, which I don't think Mother really appreciated. Another reason to be excited for Hogwarts, then- getting away from my parents. Sometimes I feel trapped with them, other times I feel unsafe and close to harm. Whichever emotion, whichever mood- there was never any way out. My family…how to describe them? Personally, I don't have a care for my mother and Father. I was brought up to know that respect is a key step in life, so I dare not say anything. As Father concentrated on Diagon Alley- As he has told me once before- I felt that strange, pulling sensation and a wave of nausea. Then I felt my feet touch the concrete, and we all let go of each other. I opened my eyes to see the busiest place ever. Imagine many, many different and unique shops- like an owlery, or a wand shop, a robe shop, hah, even an ice cream shop! That's just how Diagon Alley was! Lots of other kids walked around with others, or with their parents. Everyone had at least two to three bags on their arms. I saw someone I recognized- Blaise Zabini! Hazel called out to him and he looked over our way and waved, but kept walking with his parents. Blaise was sort of scared of our parents I think, because every time we were around him and my parents showed up, he acted all…jumpy. Shrugging, Hazel turned to Mother. "Can we go, then, Mother? Father?" she asked. "Ok, but stay out of trouble, and watch who-or what- you talk to, understood?" mother asked sternly. Sort of sounds like he doesn't care, right? Right. We, meaning Hazel and I, nodded in agreement. Father gave us both a sack of Wizarding Money and I handed Hazel her list. First off, we had to get a wand. We walked down the cramped road and looked around for 'Ollivander's Wand shop'. After about ten minutes of scanning through crowds and crowds of people, Hazel and I finally found the shop. Some bells attached to the door greeted us as we stepped inside, and Ollivander himself stood behind an oak counter, tending to another group of people. He smiled over at us and said, "I'll be with you momentarily, please keep your patience." in a slightly raspy voice. I decided to look around until he was ready. All around the shop, there were many…trinkets. Some ticked, while others told time. Some were bronze, while others were gold. I saw a rather neat compass that moment. This wasn't like any ordinary compass, though; this one had some sort of special design on it- plus, it had a sundial on the front, and a clock built into the back. If you asked me, the designs looked more like the sun than anything, and it had bronze ivy etched onto it. I picked it up and rubbed my fingers over it, admiring the small designs, but ended up pricking my index finger. "Ouch…" I said, pressing my finger to my lips. "Are you alright?" someone- definitely a boy- asked me. I turned around to see a short boy with short black hair, who was eating an apple for some reason (Are you even allowed to do so?). "Oh…um, yes. Thanks." I said, putting my hand back down to my side. "Are you here alone or something? I'm guessing you're here with your boyfriend? By the way, I'm Vincent Crabbe." He smirked, leaning against a shelf, as a glass…thing fell off the shelf and onto the floor behind the boy. He jumped at first, looking around, but then looked back to me. "Dear lord, Crabbe, was that a pick-up line or something? Leave her alone." A tall, platinum-blonde haired boy said, shaking his head. "It's better than any of yours." Crabbe mumbled. "What was that, Crabbe?" The boy asked, raising his eyebrows. "Nothing…" Crabbe replied quickly, looking down. "Sure…" the boy walked over to me, "Sorry about that. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." "Eden Peverell, pureblood." I said, reminding myself to be polite and state my blood status. Actually, Mother and Father told me to do that- I do not see why that is considered to be polite, though. "Is that the Peverell from 'The tale of The Three Brothers'?" Crabbe asked, perking up. Is he lost in Pureblood mania too? "Yes, the very one. Descendant of Cadmus Peverell." I replied. "Eden! Come here!" Hazel yelled…loud mouth. "Erm...Well, it was nice meeting you both. I suppose I will see you at Hogwarts." I said, and then walked up front after they said good-bye. Draco shoved Crabbe in the wall once I had turned away; I could hear it all. I walked up-front to see my sister pulling a wand out of its dusty box. I smiled to myself and thought, _this will be fun to watch. _"Repeat after me, alright? Wingardium Leviosa." Ollivander recited, doing a gesture and all. Because she chose not to study, Hazel didn't have a clue about any of the spells we would be learning. I, on the other hand, have been practicing for quite some time now. "Wingardium Leviosa…" Hazel said, doing the exact motion. A lamp burst into pieces. Ollivander bit his bottom lip, but Hazel giggled. "Alright…Here, try this one; 13 inches ash wood, Unicorn hair core." Ollivander said, handing a Hazel the wand. She recited the spell and a pile of books put themselves away. That must be the right wand then. I've heard that the wand chooses the wizard. Next, it was my turn. "Ah, Miss Eden Peverell, welcome. Try this one; 10 inches, elm, Dragon heart-string core. Repeat just the same spell as your sister, please." Ollivander said, pulling a box off a shelf that seemed to have an endless amount of wands on it and blowing the dust off. He carefully took the lid off and handed me the wand. "Wingardium Leviosa…" I said, as the books that had once been put away on a shelf after Hazel's turn flew off and almost hit her, but she ducked in time and they hit the wall behind her. I got a glare. "Hm…Here, try this one; Ivy, 11 inches, Phoenix tail feather core." Ollivander suggested with suspicion in his voice. "Wingardium Leviosa…" I said, as my name appeared in front me- clearly written in cursive…and fire. "Whoa…" Hazel said. We both bought our wands and went to store after store after store. When we had finished shopping, Hazel and I had time to spare, so we bought two milkshakes: Hazel's was chocolate, mine was vanilla. Hazel and I were quite different when it came to our own likes, dislikes and personalities. I was happy to come home to a warm, soft bed to sleep in that night. It was hard to go to sleep though, knowing that I would be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry within only seven days.


End file.
